The Uchiha Legacy
by Captprice
Summary: Obito was supposed to die that day, but the Yellow Flash saved him. Now however he is crippled with only one arm and eye as well as a weakened body after spending months in a coma. He awakens to have his dream crushed as he can no longer be a Shinobi of Konoha. But he will not give up and he will become a Strong Hokage no matter what, even if it means he'll ignore his friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This couldn't leave my head, I've really wanted to do a what if story about Obito and a road I wanna see him take, he's not going to be a nihilist or outright evil more disillusioned and grey, really a mix of himself and of various traits from Canon as well as a few of my own based on what I ve seen of him.

* * *

Chapter 1 Alive

Minato stared at the still form of his student from behind a glass window in the Intensive Care Unit of the Konoha Hospital, it was two weeks after the 'successful' mission of destroying the Kannabi Bridge, the mission was instrument in ending the war in Konoha's favour but in order for that success one of his students almost lost his life, Obito had lost his right arm and most of his right side was crushed luckily his right eye and leg was mostly unharmed which was a blessing compared to his internal injuries having the right side of his skeletal frame fractured under extreme stress as well as his internal organs.

"Namikaze-San." A voice said gently next to him.

Minato turned and looked at the doctor, who was a middle aged man wearing the white uniform of the Medical-Nin minus the hat which shows his brown hair that had grey streaks, he also had old looking brown eyes.

"Nakamura-Sensei, how is he coming along?" Minato asked as his gaze once again shifted to Obito whom was covered in bandages and hooked up to various Chakra powered equipment which monitored just about everything.

"We have managed to repair most of the skeletal and internal damage, his right arm as you know was crushed and we had to remove it as it was far too damaged and we've had to put him in a medical coma as he would be in far to much pain." Nakamura explained as he too gazed at Obito's prone form.

"When do you think, he'll be well enough to wake up?" Minato questioned his tired blue eyes gazing at the Doctor.

"Well I would say around 9 months to a year, but we found some unique anomalies in his blood that doesn't fit the usual genetic markers of the Uchiha Clan and it seems his body will recover at a much quicker rate probably in around 3 to 4 months time but even then he will still suffer from muscle degeneration which will most likely take him 2 months to recover from which is still much faster than usual." The Doctor explained with some surprise in his voice.

Minato glanced at the Doctor then looked back at Obito but with curiosity instead of sorrow.

"Has anyone else visited?" Minato asked.

"Apart from you, Nohara-San and Hatake-San have visited." He answered.

"And no one from his family has." Minato ground out with anger in his voice.

"Well there was young Itachi-San and his younger brother Shisui." Nakamura said as he looked at the anger from Minato's face fade back into a sad expression.

"So his Father hasn't then." Minato muttered to himself as he knew that Obito was rather popular with younger children due to his personality, not so much the older members of the Uchiha Clan.

"Namikaze-San, Sandaime-Sama has requested your presence." A neutral and rather cold voice said coming from behind both men.

Minato turned around and looked at the ANBU member who had spoken and inclined his head at the cloaked figure.

"Then I shall go." Minato said back and turned back to Nakamura.

"Thank you for looking after Obito, Nakamura-Sensei." Minato bowed at the Doctor before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

The ANBU member looked like he had melted into the darkness and disappeared obviously following Minato.

Nakamura sighed as he glanced at Obito then he turned and walked down the hallway, his thoughts drifting to Obito's unique anomalies.

* * *

Kakashi POV:

I barely held back a growl that was going to slip from my mouth and instead retained my composure and simply looked neutrally at my peers, after all it was our party it wouldn't do for one of the 'Heroes' that was being celebrated to start shouting at people, but it still made me want to do it.

Everyone was celebrating the end of the Third Shinobi World War, and of course one of the main reasons for the victory was my Teams mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge which was a main supply line for Iwagakure and of course without being able to supply their front-line Shinobi with equipment and rations, Iwagakure was forced to retreat along with loosing divisions to my Sensei the Yellow Flash.

Because of this I along with Rin and Minato-Sensei were now heroes due to the fact that we made it happen, but what everyone was forgetting was that we had a four man team and everyone had forgotten about Obito my first true friend who opened my eyes and restored my faith in Otou-San who had died in disgrace but Obito had opened my eyes to what my Otou-San truly was, he was a Hero who decided his Comrades were more important than the mission and saved their lives but instead was scorned because of it, which Obito thought was idiotic and instead praised him for being a Hero. Obito was the true Hero he was the stubborn fool who forced me to help him save Rin and through this Minato-Sensei who had already caused Iwa Shinobi to retreat, to come and save them killing off one of Iwagakure's deep infiltration squads and of course this led to our missions success.

Yet some people had called me a Hero and called me a genius for being able to use the Obito's Sharingan so easily as well as perfecting my Chidori but they forget about the boy who nearly died saving my life and who gave me his eye as a present to protect the girl he loves and his own Clan was close to kicking him out because he gave his eye to me, but they hadn't for some reason which was interesting.

I sighed and left the room silently everyone else was too busy celebrating, so I slipped into the alley next to the bar, the street was rather busy with other people celebrating the end of the war, it was nice to see everyone smiling instead of looking grim like during the War.

"Kakashi-Kun." A familiar voice rang out behind me.

"Rin." I greeted, turning around to meet her eyes she looked tired.

This was Rin Nohara my team-mate she was my age had brown hair and chocolate eyes full of emotion which she would try and fail to hide now they looked tired and slightly haunted which was not surprising considering she was tortured under Genjutsu then had to transfer eyes from one person to another, she was wearing her off duty outfit which was just a light coloured shirt and a brown skirt with the standard blue sandals.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked there was a slight hurt tone in her voice, I noted clinically.

"Rin I've been busy with Minato-Sensei, you're on medical leave remember I still have to go on missions." I explained, it wasn't a lie ever since Minato-Sensei put me forward for ANBU testing I've been running around doing quick missions and training, preparing for it.

"O-oh." Rin said slightly shocked at my words.

She then composed herself and straightened up, then looked at me right in the eye.

"Then why haven't you even talked to me about my feelings." Rin asked her eyes resolute, I almost feel bad that I don't feel the same way.

"Rin, I just don't feel that way about you, to me you are a friend and team-mate nothing more." I answered clearly, this is awkward even for me.

"Does this have anything to do with Obito?" She questioned.

That was heartless, Obito would have gladly died for her and she says something like that, but I have to remind myself that she was under significant mental torture and has not fully recovered from it, So I took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes.

"No, Rin I just don't have any romantic feelings for you." I answered keeping the slight anger and exasperation out of my tone, keeping it even.

Rin wilted at that and seemed to shrink in on herself, that made me feel terrible despite not having romantic feelings for her she was still one of my first friends.

"Sorry Rin." Was all I could manage as I turned and walked away.

I didn't want to see at that heartbroken look on her face any longer it made me feel really bad but still I'm a Shinobi, I will endure both for Rin and Obito.

Kakashi dissapeared into the night leaving a confused and slightly angry Rin behind.

* * *

Rin POV

I watched as Kakashi leapt away without a backward glance, I was feeling annoyed and dissapointed but I did always kind of know that Kakashi would never feel the same way I do, despite that I thought that he was a hurting child who would open up to someone he loves but that person isn't me all I'll be to Kakashi is a friend.

Thinking about that I turn around to go home, since my parents are working at the hospital, that makes me think about our injured team-mate Obito who I thought was going to die but he was saved by Minato-Sensei being stubborn.

My eyes water at that because of me Obito was nearly crushed even though he survived he will never fully recover and won't be able to become Hokage like he always dreamed instead it'll be lucky if he can walk again and it's my fault. I felt terrible all I want to do now is go home and sleep and maybe when Obito wakes up I'll go and apologise but knowing him he'd laugh it off, even though it really was my fault after what Kakashi told me about him being in love with me it was a surprise but I did always suspect it with how he acted around me but I ignored it and instead focused on Kakashi but now I feel bad he was always chasing after me and I never even glanced at him now though I regret it and now if I do accept his feelings to everyone it would look like I was doing it out of pity which was horrible to even think of.

I had reached my home a modest two story house looking just like any other in Konoha, Now the only thing I could do since I am one medical leave for mental trauma is relax and forget about my problems, even though it's for a short time.

Rin walks into her empty house while the celebrations continue.

* * *

Minato had just entered the Hokage's office to the Sandaime finish his paperwork as such they had no rush for this discussion.

"So Sandaime-Sama what have you called me for?" Minato asked in a respectful manner.

"Minato, how is he?" The Sandaime asked taking in Minato's sullen posture.

"He'll be fine, Nakamura-Sensei says he will recover in a few months to a year." Minato answered.

The Sandaime nodded and leaned back into his chair and lit his pipe, he took in a deep breath and let it out allowing the smoke to lazily rise.

"Minato after the war and everything that has happened, I have came to an important decision, one that has been considered for a long time." He began his voice calm and measured.

Minato took in a deep breath, surely he couldn't be talking about that.

"And that is that you Minato Namikaze will become the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." The Sandaime finished as he stared right into Minato's eyes.

"Why me, wouldn't someone older and more experienced be better?" Minato asked shocked.

"No, I have looked at every possible candidate and you are the best to suceed me." The Hokage said in a simple manner.

Minato simply stood there shocked, and began thinking over what was said.

"Okay I'll become the Yondaime." Minato finally announced.

"Good then we can begin your initiation tomorrow, be prepared Minato." The Sandaime declared happily.

Minato bowed to him, even though in the back of his mind he thought of his promise to Obito about becoming the Hokage.

End Chapter 1 Alive

* * *

AN: Well that s chapter 1, Originally this was just going to start from when Obtio wakes up but I thought it would be better to show, what the other members of Team Minato were thinking and doing whilst Obito is recovering. This will be updated rarely as I still have my other two stories to work on, this was only written because the story wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it out to get rid of it. Hope ya enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

AN: This is the second chapter of The Uchiha Legacy and this is were Obito finally wakes up and learns the price of his survival.

* * *

Chapter 2 Awakening

If Obito could've groaned in pain he would have but as it stands all he could do is mentally wince and twitch in agony as he readjusted to being conscious again, all he could hear was bleeps form the various machines attached to him and his eye hurt. That was when he realised that he could only see out of one eye the other could only 'see' black and felt numb, and then he remembered what was supposed to be his final moments, and he looked to his right and saw nothing, his right arm was gone not even a stump was left. That was when he began to panic luckily for him his residing Doctor Nakamura literally sprinted down to Obito's room from his office when he first got the Chakra signal from the medical equipment which informed him of Obito being awake.

Nakamura hastily opened the door startling Obito who turned to stare at him with horror.

"Uchiha-San, you're awake." Nakamura said surprised, gazing at Obito's open eye.

Obito was snapped out of his own reverie when the white clad Doctor burst into the room breathing heavily, as such Nakamura had his full attention.

"Ah, I'm the Doctor who's been treating you, my name is Mikaya Nakamura." He introduced himself, slightly flustered for forgetting himself.

Obito just did the only thing he could do and stare at Nakamura who had now fully composed himself and walked over to Obito.

"Allow me to get you into a sitting position, it will be easier for me to tell you about everything that's happened since your injuries." Nakamura said professionally.

Nakamura did as he described and had the bed positioned so that Obito was sitting up, Nakamura then picked up his chart at the foot of the bed and signed it and then looked at Obito.

"Uchiha-San, It's my unfortunate duty to inform you of the extent of your injuries as well as the options you have available to you." Nakamura continued as he went from glancing at the chart and looking back at Obito.

"You have been in a medically induced coma for around 6 months, the reason for this is that you would have been in far too much pain to remain conscious and it helped improve your chances with treatment." Nakamura continued on listing his injuries but Obito wasn't listening.

Obito's mind reeled, he had been out for 6 whole months how much had changed since he was gone, how had the war ended what happened to Rin and Kakashi.

"And you can no longer be a Shinobi." Nakamura had continued oblivious to Obito's internal thoughts. But the moment he said that Obito had snapped to attention and stared right at Nakamura.

"W-What!" Obito managed to croak out despite how sore his throat was.

"Uchiha-San you've lost your right arm as well as giving your left eye away, and it will take you months before your body will recover from the muscle degeneration due to the coma." Nakamura said simply.

That was the final straw for Obito, he could feel true despair take hold in his heart as if someone had killed a person he loved.

"P-please, leave." Obito muttered as he stared down into his lap his thin bandaged and weak left arm lying uselessly there.

Nakamura looked at Obito not with pity but with understanding and silently left the room.

When Obito heard the door click shut he glanced over to his left looking outside the window which shown Konoha bathed in early morning light as the sun rose over the tree tops. Then he looked at the table next to him there was a bouquet of flowers and five get well cards most likely from his Team and his favourite younger cousin and his younger brother, also on there was a hand held mirror.

He shakily reached out to grab it when to his horror his hand passed right through the mirror and table, he tried again but even slower and this time he managed to grab it and shakily bring it in front of him and what caught his eye was not the bandages that covered the right side of his face nor the fact that his hair had grown out reaching his shoulders but rather his eye itself, as his Sharingan didn't have the two tomoe he remembered having but instead it looked like a three pronged pin wheel, he was shocked as he had heard rumours about a stronger Sharingan but he'd never have thought that this is what it would look like. And then it spun slowly and split apart becoming the standard three tomoe Sharingan.

_'It looks like awakening the stronger Sharingan, automatically makes the standard one evolve fully.' Obito thought to himself feeling rather empty._

Obito's thoughts went down a darker path as he thought about his new Sharingan and the Jutsu that seemed to activate and make him intangible.

_'I need to get recover and get even stronger than Sensei, I'll show them that I'm not out of the game yet, I will become Hokage and make everyone proud.' Obito vowed to himself._

Suddenly Obito was hit with fatigue, extreme fatigue and Nakamura cam back in the room.

"Uchiha-San, Your Chakra levels dropped suddenly are you ok?" He asked as he ran over to Obito who had dropped the mirror onto his lap due to exhaustion.

Nakamura looked at Obito's Sharingan eye and looked stern.

"Obito-San you have only just woke up from a coma and you are extremely weak right now, I must strongly advise you against activating your Kekkei Genkai." Nakamura said sternly.

Obito gulped at the look in Nakamura's eyes, and nodded as he cut off the Chakra flow to his eye and it returned to it's black colour.

Nakamura nodded satisfied and took the mirror from his lap.

"We should be able to start you on rehabilitation in the coming weeks depending on how your recovery goes from now on." Nakamura explained.

Obito smiled slightly.

The road to recovery will be a hard one, but Obito knows this and he would take it head on just like he has everything else.

* * *

Kakashi POV

My started of very normally as I went through my usual routine of waking up and putting on my ANBU armour and Wolf Mask then made my way to the ANBU HQ which was contrary to popular belief not it's own building rather it was hidden within the main offices of the Hokage tower as such that was my destination but instead of having a pleasant trip halfway through however Obito's Sharingan suddenly burned lighting my nerves on fire with pain, so much that I had to drop into an alley until it subsided, when it did I took off my mask and looked into a window just too see that there was now three spinning tomoe in the eye instead of two, for some reason it had matured fully and it was painful, It must have been because I am not of Uchiha blood and because of that it hurt.

Well after that strange occurrence I put my mask back on and took off for the base and arrived right on time instead of getting there early like I usually do. My team's briefing room was one of the bigger ones considering we are one most used as such we get a bigger room which had a big rectangular oak table in the middle with 3 chairs on either side as well as a whiteboard and markers behind the head of the table on the wall. As well as a water cooler just incase of thirst.

"Hey Taichou, you weren't here an hour before, what's wrong you sick." A male voice said to my left as a I entered my teams briefing room.

"Mah Racoon-San, I was busy doing work unlike you." I said back

My right hand man for my personal ANBU team codenamed Wolf Pack, we are the best ANBU team in the organisation, that wasn't me bragging it was true we allways got the hardest missions and completed them flawlessly.

Racoon was an Inuzuka whom had only one dog partner called Aomaru who was a big black dog-wolf cross-breed, Racoon being the only person to control him. Racoon had brown hair and wore the Anbu armour similar to me were the sleeves and grey armour wasn't connected to the shirt or chest piece exposing his ANBU tattoo.

"Hello Taichou, Boar reporting for duty." Another male voice muttered as he walked in from behind me.

Boar was an Akimichi who was skilled in his family's Jutsu as well as being a very accomplished Taijutsu fighter. He had the classic big build of the Akimichi as well as the spiky brown hair with a ponytail.

I nodded to him and turned to Racoon who now sat down at the table and began sharpening his Kunai and Shuriken with great care.

"Ah Wolf-San, Hokage-Sama has called for you, it's important so the rest of your team have the day off." A voice informed me.

I turned around to see Kage one of the Hokage's personal ANBU, this must be very important if Minato-Sensei sent him.

"Okay." Was all I said before disappearing in a Shunshin which used no smoke or leaves.

* * *

I arrived at Minato-Sensei's office not 1 minute later, I knocked twice then walked in.

Sensei was sat behind the desk looking happy while a red faced and panting Rin was standing in-front of him looking like she just ran straight from the Hospital.

"Yo, Hokage-Sama, Rin what do you need me for?" I asked, walking forward to stand next to Rin.

Sensei smiled at me.

"Obito has woken up." Was all he said

I was shocked it had been months since he was put into a coma, the new year had came and went and he still hadn't woken up and now he was.

"Now let's go see him." Sensei said cheerfully as he stood up from his desk and put on his white jacket.

I smiled underneath my mask and grabbed onto Sensei's shoulder and Rin did the same on the other one and we disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Rin POV

I gave my wrist a well deserved rest after spending all night filling out documents and now I could see the sun begining to rise, meaning I spent another full day and night working at the hospital, I did feel better now though as 5 months ago I decided that I should leave the field and began to work at the hospital full time training to become a Doctor.

My guilt had somewhat faded now but it sill left a dull ache, and I had finally moved on from Kakashi as he threw himself into ANBU training and missions leaving him with little to no free time as well as him being rather laid back now which he most likely mimics from Obito.

I sighed and leaned back, stretching my arms before standing up to look out of my window, My office was rather small with a door at the front a desk and chair in the centre with filing cabinets on the left side and on the right was a window.

I was still wearing the Nurse fatigues and had bags under my eyes, I don't look good, it was rather funny.

My musing were interrupted by knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said and turned around to see who it was.

Nakamura-Sensei walked in looking rather happy, which was a suprise since he was usually very serious.

"Rin-San, I have very good news." He said walking up to my desk.

'No it couldn't be that, could it?' I thought to myself.

"He's woken up Rin-San, Obito has awakened." He continued happily.

I smiled as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Really is he ok?" I asked.

Nakamura's smile dipped a little.

"Mostly but don't mention anything about being a Shinobi or his recovery as he seems very sensitive to that right now." He informed me.

"Ok." I muttered, of course he would be like that after-all he has always wanted to be Hokage but since he lost his arm and eye he cannot become a Shinobi, though he may be able to get an eye from his Clan that was doubtful since they dislike him.

Ah then I remembered.

"Nakamura-Sensei, I need to get Minato-Sensei and Kakashi-Kun." I said to him as I went to walk out of the room in a rush, blowing past Nakamura-Sensei not giving him a chance to respond.

I rushed through the hospital and when I got outside, I ran to the Hokage's Tower which was rather close to the Hospital luckily for me.

I went right through until I got to Minato-Sensei's secretary.

"Um, Can I see Hokage-Sama?" I asked politely as the middle aged woman looked up at me.

"For what reason?" She asked rather rudely.

"Tell Sensei it's about Obito." I informed her rather annoyed at her rude attitude.

She just looked at me before scoffing and talking into the speaker and getting a very quick reply much to my satisfaction.

"Go on." She said before returning to her work.

I walked into his office seeing him waiting expectantly with a smile on his face.

"Sensei, Obito has woken up." I said happily despite the fact that I was rather out of breath from running.

He really smiled from that.

"Kage, go get me Kakashi." He ordered, looking over my right shoulder to the ANBU hidden there, who disappeared silently.

"So how is he." Sensei asked me rather anxiously.

"He's fine but weak from the coma." I said walking in-front of the desk.

"Thats to be expected." Sensei muttered to himself as he glared at the paperwork on his desk.

Two knocks interrupted our thoughts as Kakashi strolled in with his Wolf Mask clipped at his belt but still wearing his half-mask and then gave us a lax greeting, but Sensei just smiled at him and told him that Obito had woken up and Kakashi smiled under his mask as Sensei stood up and put his Hokage jacket on then gestured to us to grab him.

We both did and were gone in a flash to Obito's room since Sensei had marked the outside with his seal for the Hiraishin Jutsu.

* * *

Minato POV

I sighed for the umpteenth time glaring at all the paperwork my poor secretary had dragged in, it was a lot, I knew that the Hokage had to run the village but I thought that most of the dull stuff was taken care of by the Civilian council which was supposed to take care of things like sanitation, economics, construction etc. But it turns out that the Hokage has to finalise all these things which is a big time consumer. I really hated filling all of it out, and got the feeling that the Sandaime was really happy with giving his wrist a rest as well as all the free time he had, I couldn't help but think he tricked me into this.

Luckily the monotony was broken when my secretary had informed of a visitor who was my former student now trainee doctor, Rin had arrived with news about Obito, I had to let her in immediately.

I almost laughed as she came in with a red face and out of breath but instead gave her a smile and looked expectant at her.

"Sensei, Obito has woken up." She said to me happily with a smile.

I beamed at her when she said that, then I looked over her shoulder at Kage one of my loyal ANBU.

"Kage, go get me Kakashi." I ordered with a smile, Kage immediately disappeared to follow out my orders.

"So how is he?" I asked

"He's fine but weak from the coma." Rin informed me.

I couldn't help but frown at that despite everything, I still think it's my fault for leaving them at such a critical time. Then the more logical part of me kicked in.

"That s to be expected." I muttered to myself glaring at the paperwork, I didn't have to like it though.

Then two knocks brought me out of my rather dark thoughts as Kakashi walked in greeting me lazily, he must have got that from Obito, I smiled at him and told him about Obito's awakening and he smiled happily under his half-mask.

I got up and put on my Hokage jacket which was a substitute for the formal robes which the Sandaime had always worn when not on the battlefield.

I gestured for them to grab on since I had marked the outside of Obito's room with my Hiraishin Seal, they did as I asked and all three of us disappeared and reappeared in the hall outside Obito's room within moments, of course Nakamura-Sensei was waiting for us there.

* * *

"Before you go in, I have to repeat what I said to Rin which is, Don't mention his Shinobi career he's rather sensitive to that at the moment." He informed us, but with a hidden glare.

Mikaya Nakamura is a War-Time Doctor, he was learning medicine when a War was going on as such he knows really well how to treat Shinobi patients as well as determining their mindset accurately.

I nodded to him and looked at Rin and Kakashi who looked rather downcast but then straightened themselves up with small smiles.

We walked in to see him sitting up on his bed still swathed in bandages despite the fact that the worst of the wounds were healed he was still needed the bandages due to the tenderness of his skin, his hair had grown out a lot as well reaching his shoulders. He seemed to be squeezing his hand into a fist or at least trying to as he hasn't moved in months, which meant his muscles had atrophied. But the moment he noticed us he smiled.

I hated that smile, I truly did it was Obito's fake smile reserved for when he was said or hurt like if he tried to get Rin's attention but she was looking adoringly at Kakashi or when he would come to training after someone form his clan had said something hurtful he would always use this smile to make it look like nothing affected him. But this time Instead of calling him out on it like I usually would but now was not the time rather it was to let him adjust and heal.

"Hey Everyone, what's going on?" He managed to croak out his voice box not used to speaking.

"Obito it's nice to see you." I said with a gentle smile walking forward as Rin sat on the chair next to his bed and Kakashi next to her, I stood behind them looking at the damaged boy.

"You to Sensei." He replied then looked at Kakashi.

"You're in ANBU now Bakakashi?" Obito said with a grin.

Kakashi bristled at his old nickname and glared at him before Rin elbowed him.

"Obito, Don't say that he's your friend." Rin scolded though her heart wasn't in it since she had probably missed this squabbling.

"But he is." Obito shot back sulking.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, as he stopped glaring and looked slightly concerned.

"Like I've slept for years." Obito had replied as he stretched his only arm out in-front of him.

"Is there any pain?" Rin has asked, in a concerned manner as she leaned forward to examine him.

"Rin, I'm fine now really, Who do you think I am." Obito said arrogantly patting his chest with his fist, he hid the wince rather well only me and Kakashi caught it.

He was still probably in dull pain since he had a massive amount of weight lay on him, before I blew it away with a Rasengan which saved him.

"Baka you're in a hospital." Kakashi muttered, Obito caught it but instead of calling him out, he ignored it.

"So how's my eye working for you?" Obito asked curiously.

Kakashi looked shocked at the question, unconsciously bringning his hand up to touch the covered eye.

"Perfect, it helped me finish my Chidori." Kakashi replied.

Obito seemed really happy at that and ginned at him.

"Awesome." Was all he said, but Kakashi had a frown on his face.

"Don't you want it back?" Kakashi asked and I almost wanted to smack for saying that.

"Nah, it was a gift, keep it." Obito said but there was a certain loss in his eye.

"Well, what about you Sensei, you doin' good?" Obito asked me happily, trying to turn attention to someone else, a rather good tactic as well.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I answered, not wanting him to know about me becoming Hokage because I still remembered that promise we made together after a training session.

"Sensei became Hokage isn't that amazing." Rin said breaking that plan to pieces, but I couldn't blame her after all she didn't hear it.

For a moment Obito looked well and truly depressed but immidietly tried to hide it with that damn smile again.

"Ok everyone, visiting hours are over, I still need to do a full check-up on, Uchiha-San." Nakamura-Sensei interrupted right away.

Which was a good thing since Obito had looked bad for that moment.

"Well you heard the Doctor, time for us to leave." I said cheerily and guided both Rin and Kakashi out of the room.

I looked over my shoulder at Obito he was looked at the Yondaime Hokage which was on my back.

"I hope you recover quickly." And with that I shut the door leaving Obito and Nakamura-Sensei.

Obito has awakened and now the wheels of fate will begin to turn once again, what is in-store for Obito in the future.

End Chapter 2 Awakening

* * *

AN: Well here is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it. Also for those who say Obito and Kakashi shouldn't have awakened the Mangekyo, go read the Naruto wiki page on it, It says that one must Feel the emotion, which Obito did and as for Kakashi well in the Manga both of them feel that and both awaken it but that was due to Rin's death, in this case since it's implied that even after Sharingan have been transferred the original owner is still vaguely connected to it, so thats my argument on it.

Also I need a pairing for Obito while I do enjoy him and Rin, I am open to other suggestions, here are all the ones I've thought of.

Obito/Rin

Obito/Kurenai

Obito/Anko

Obito/Shizune

That's all the ones I can think about, and for those wanting Kushina, sorry but she is Minato's wife. and also if you want to recommend a Kakashi pairing feel free to do so.


End file.
